


Waiting for an opportunity

by Gallifreyan_exile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_exile/pseuds/Gallifreyan_exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 year old Clint Barton gets adopted by the greatest superheroes the world have ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony and Steve go to an orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony are a couple.

Steve walked around the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast. He had opened every cabinet and every drawer in the room and left them open. Stepping back, he could see brightly coloured cereal boxes, glistening silverware, and a beautiful green apple sitting on the marble countertop just waiting for him to take a bite. 

“Hey capsicle!” a voice said and tony walks into the kitchen and stands next to him, staring at all the open cabinets and drawers, “What the hell steve.”

“Sorry I just couldn't figure out what to have for breakfast.”

“And you had to open the refrigerator too?” Tony whined

“It was necessary.”

“You’re lucky It was me and not Bruce or Thor. Bruce would have hulked out and Thor would have destroyed the place because he couldn’t find his poptarts”

“Well, I’ll just have that apple.” Steve said, gesturing towards the apple on the counter.

“Really Steve, really? Its not even in any of the cabinets that you opened! JARVIS close all cabinets, drawers, and the refrigerator that is in the kitchen.”

“As you wish sir.” JARVIS said, and all of them closed with a swish.

“You do realise we are adopting a kid today?” Steve asks Tony.

“Yeah”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah”

\---

Tony couldn’t keep still in the car ride to the orphanage. He tapped his fingers on the leather bound street to the beat of an ACDC song and he constantly was turning his head pne way or another.

“Tony stop! You’re giving me a headache!”

“Sorry! I’m just nervous. Will we find one? How will we know? Ugh its just so hard!”

Steve desperately wished that Pepper was here to make Tony shut up. But Pepper was in all the business meetings that Tony couldn’t go to today because they were going to the orphanage today.

“Tony shut up or I will call Pepper!” Steve said turning towards Tony, “It will be fine. Just relax.”

“It better be fine” Tony mumbles as the back of the limo goes silent.

\---

“Well Mr.Stark, Mr.Rodgers it is very exciting to have you here” Said the head of the orphanage Ms.Milligan.

Ms.Milligan was a short and plump woman. She had short brown hair and had permettent dimples in her cheeks from smiling too much. All in all Steve thought she was an okay person.

The three sat in an office filling in paperwork so they could go look and talk to the children. 

“Alright were almost done now.” Ms.Milligan said, “Can you two just sign there” and she points to a line on the very thick packet. The two sign the lines.

“Great! So can you two tell me about the child you’re looking for?”

“About 8-12 years old” Steve injects

“A boy” Tony says because Tony is not good with girls.

“Smart too” Steve finishes

“Okay I have a few ideas.”

\---

 

Ms.Milligan escorts them to the conference room. It was a pale yellow room with a mahogany table and a few chairs. A light hung over the table. Steve and Tony take seats sitting next to each other facing the faded wooden door.

“I’ll be right back” Ms.Milligan says and rushes off down the hall and up the stairs.

Soon enters a young boy with messy black hair.

“Hi” he shyly states and slides into a chair across from them.

Ms.Milligan enters again and slides a pale blue folder across the table.

“Steve, Tony, This is James.”

“Hello James.” Steve said in a gentle voice

As the interview progressed it was clear James was not the right choice for them. Tony was getting a bit aggravated with the shy child and James was clearly uncomfortable in the situation.

“James, Honey.” Ms.Milligan said in a kind voice, “Why don’t you go play in the yard with the others?”

James quickly left the room.

“Why don’t I go get another boy?” Ms.Milligan continued

“Okay.” Tony said and adjusted his chair.

\---


	2. Clint shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read my story! i appreciate it so much!
> 
> This is more Clint-centric and because he doesn't know Steve and Tony's names yet they are referred to by other things.
> 
> If you don't know Barney is Clint's older brother

Barney,  
I have been running,  
One place to another,  
Sometimes with you,  
Most of the time without,  
Did you think I missed you?  
I think not,  
You left me,  
And i’ve been by myself for a long time now,  
I’ve grown up quite a bit,  
And I will keep running,  
Running from my regrets,  
Running from you.  
Signed,  
CLINT BARTON

Clint folded the letter in half and slid it inside the pristine white envelope and scribbled his brother Barney’s name on it. Barney had left him in an alley when they had ran away from the first family they had been adopted by. He had been seven. Barney had caught up with him a few times when he stayed in one place for a few months so he moved around and when he slipped up he was caught by the authorities, like he had three weeks ago. Clint had decided to move on from New York, and he would leave tonight.

“Clint, Honey?” said the perky voice of Ms.Milligan as she peaked through the doorway of his room. Clint hated Ms.Milligan, she was always too happy for it to be normal.

“Yeah?”

“There is a couple and I was wondering if you wanted to go talk to them”

“Fine” It wasn’t like they were going to adopt me anyway, Clint thought.

“They are waiting in the conference room for you. I’ll be in soon”

\---

Clint’s body shook and he clenched his fists with nervousness as he walked to the conference room. Its not like they would adopt him anyway, he had issues, too much spunk or something. He was going to run away again tonight anyway. He was only doing this for Ms.Milligan.

He entered the conference room and slid into the dark brown wooden chair. To guys were opposite of him, a muscular blond and a guy with dark hair and interesting facial hair.

“Hey” The blond said in a casual voice.

Clint sat up straighter, he figured the blond must be some kind of military man.

“I’m Clint” Clint says in his monotone voice. There was an unsettling silence.

“You got any hobbies Clint?” The dark haired guy said, trying to break the ice.

“I like...umm...Archery.”

“Archery?” The blond says, like it was the most peculiar thing in the world.

“Yes. If you think that weird then I can leave now.” Clint starts to turn.

“No! Its fine, its just we haven't got that answer before” The blond quickly says.

“Are you smart?” The guy with odd facial hair asks, again trying to keep away from silence. 

“I would like to think so sir” Clint says, resting his hands on the table and tapping an ACDC song.

“ACDC?” The darker haired guy asks.

“Yeah. What you like it too?”

“Totally”

Ms.Milligan walks into the room.

“How is the meeting going?” she asks the three.

“Great” The blond man states, “Ms.Milligan, Tony and I would like to adopt Clint”


End file.
